


Drarry Fanfic

by Neville_The_Devil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Loversreunion, M/M, angstwithhappyending, pastbreakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_The_Devil/pseuds/Neville_The_Devil
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to teach. With a rocky history, in more ways than one, will they survive this new challenges that awaits them? Or will they crumble under the heavy weight that is their past?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Drarry Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, this is my first FanFic on A03 so I’m just getting used to the new format of posting my work in this way. 
> 
> I know you may find some plot hole and mistakes in the story. For example, the arrival to hogwarts doesn't really make logical sense with the timings and stuff, however, I cant go back now and change it as that wold change the whole first chapters of the book and I can't be bothered to change ALL that. So suck it up. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy
> 
> Kudos
> 
> Comment
> 
> Blah-blah-blah....
> 
> (Edit - Jan2021. This fic was written when I was like 12 so its a bit rubbish but fit well in with the (mostly) trash of Wattpad. Don't expect much.)

* * *

(Harry’s POV)

I never thought I'd see him again, as we stand on the busy path of platform 9 and 3/4. His blonde hair tossled in front of his silver eyes.His older more matured face staring back at me. He looked unjustifiably attractive, with scars perturbing out of his short sleeved t-shirt which, although brought up bad memories of Dark Lords and one horrific bath room incident, just added to the appeal of Draco Malfoy.He wore simple muggle cloths, jeans and a blue t-shirt which complimented his eyes. I almost forgot how he can look so casual and effortless but so hot at the same time. He had a navy duffel bag strapped to his back and a leather jacket slung over his arm.

We both, slowly, begin to walk towards each other until we both hear the whistle of the train and stopped. A sad timid smile passed between us, then I watched as he walked away towards the train.I felt a twinge of disappointment as I lost sight of the man I loved.

* * *

(Draco POV)

Seeing him again brought unwanted memories back. Memories of the times we had together, the love that was born from those years ago. I shook my head trying to not think of that. Although, he looked like the same Harry as always, he had grown a little stubble which only made him more attractive. His muggle trench coat covering his white button up shirt and dress pants.

I didn't know how much I missed his scruffy raven hair and his green glowing eyes.We looked at each other and I wanted to talk to him, as I made a step forward towards Harry the train whistled and as I looked back at Harry a sad smile crossed both are faces.I turned towards the train trying to forget Potter but knowing I never would.

* * *

As Draco wandered trough the hall of the train, Students running past him laughing, screaming with joy, reminded him of his time at Hogwarts. Although towards the end it was hell for him, in the beginning it was great. He had friends who cared about him, popularity and power. Of course none of that matter now. Draco would go back and teach, stepping in the foot step of his godfather.

He always had a skill for potions and when he left Hogwarts after the added 8th year where some students decide to return to complete their NEWTS. He became a potions master and got a job supplying potions (to hospitals ext.) and also experiment with new ones, just how he'd always dreamed he would. He did this for a few years until he got job offer from America with an even better job. After the war there was a lot of shame being a Malfoy and America was a fresh start where people didn't know him and where he could be himself. He felt suffocated being constantly looked t in hate and ridiculed for his mistakes.

It was everything he's ever wanted until his mother -Narcissa Malfoy- fell ill, so he had to come home and take care of her. He came home with no plan of what to do or where to work, until a knock on the door from Head Mistress Mcgonagall. She walked into Malfoy Manor and offered him the job at Hogwarts as the potions professor. He almost said no because of Harry. He didn't know if he could face him after what happened. However, after a long tearful talk with his mother he knew it was the right thing to do.

So now he's walking into the large compartment already containing two of the Hogwarts professors. He was introduced to the new transfigurations teacher, Professor Muchham. She reminded him of Professor Mcgonagall with the way she speaks and the way she presents her self. There was also Neville Longbottom who was the herbology professor and had been since Professor Sprout retired 3 years. He greeted him nervous smile and a hand shake. He waited for Harry to show but he never did. Draco then got out his copy of Shakespeare's Othello and read.

The rest of the train ride was full of small talk and then silence while they either read or prepare work for their classes. Draco couldn't stop thinking about Harry and if he should go and find him but he couldn't gather up the courage to go, knowing what he would have to face if he talked to Harry. So he spent the journey attempting to read while actual moping about Harry.

* * *

(Harry POV)

He got on the train, a sense of de ja vu hit him. It reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts, getting on the train, a whole world yet to be learned. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit in the teachers compartment so he opted for a normal compartment, reminding him of when they saw Remus Lupin on the train in third year. He really did miss Remus. He also missed Sirius. Nothing felt right without his Godfather and Remus. They were everything to him, his chance to get to know his parents through them. But sadly, they were taken away from him before he could really get to know them, especially Sirius. The longing to of had more time with Sirius was never ending. But when your Harry Potter , he thought, you just have to live with the fact that most of the people you love die.

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he headed for Head mistress Mcgonagalls office. He got to the staircase to get to the office and opened it using the password he had gotten with the letter sent by Mcgonagall the previous week. "Feather wings", he said, and then the statue began to twist and turn into the stair case which used to lead to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door and heard the professor say "Come in".

As he entered he noticed that the office was mostly the same as when it was Dumbledore's office. He noticed a few changes like how Fawkes' perch was moved into a far away corner, ready in case he ever returned. The room was filled with even more books than before. Harrys eyes lingered at the portrait of Dumbledore's asleep in his chair.   
A smile appeared on Harry's face as he looked at the old headmaster. Then his eyes locked onto his old transfigurations professor.   
They both smiled at each other understanding each others feelings as the looked at the portrait.

* * *

(McGonagalls POV)

"Harry, my dear," She stood up out of her chair and embraced harry tightly. She pulled back from harry and looked at the older boy. She remembered his Hogwarts years and his innocence before all the even worse things happened to the poor boy. She saw memories in her mind of the boy growing and ageing with a darkness about him. It was like over the years his hope and positive nature was drained out of him. However, as she looked at Harry she could see the 11 year old boy she once taught. It filled her heart with love that after all these years and after all the loss he had suffered he was able to get his spark back.

"It's so good to see you professor." Harry said as they both sit in their seats.

"You to Harry. I'm so glad you accepted the job offer.I was nervous you would say no because of all the things that happened here."

"I was also apprehensive as to accept the offer but I missed Hogwarts so much, despite everything that happened."

"We've had a decrease of people willing and qualified to teach at Hogwarts over the years and when you were suggested by Professor Longbottom for the Defence Against The Dark Arts position and idea popped in my head of searching for other old students of mine to teach. That's when I spoke to Mr Malfoy about the Potions Professor opening, he was reluctant to take the offer but after careful consideration he accepted, to my relief." McGonagall explained.

When she mentioned Draco his head popped up then he sighed. "That was actually one of the reasons I nearly said no."   
"Mr Malfoy? I understand you had a rocked relationship during school and with the war." She questioned. Harry was reluctant to explain further but went one anyway, "Draco and I were actually together a few years ago." 

Professor Mcgonagall Tilted her head as to question what Harry meant. "Romantically, I mean."

Oh, she nodded her head to show her understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, you said we're together. What happened?" Harry clearly was in his head thinking deeply about his answer. After he let out a deep breath he replied.

"A while after Hogwarts we reconnected and spent a few years together. Then he left for America and never looked back." The look on his face was the same when he was younger and he was grieving for all he had lost. The youthful happy aroma he had as he walked into the room was gone. He must of really care for Malfoy for just talking about him could evoke such a sad mood in Harry.

"I'm so sorry Harry. You seemed to of cared for him deeply."  
"I still do"  
That hit her deep in her heart. Seeing Harry like this brought out her paternal instincts in her. She stood and hugged Harry tightly.  
"Well, I hope this year goes well for you Harry. Good luck."  
"You too Professor."

* * *

(Harrys POV)

After the discussion with McGonagall, Harry headed towards the great hall to sit ready for the feast to begin. He entered noticing that most of the student were sat down apart, from all the first years that would be sorted in a short while. He looked over to the staff table where he spotted all the teachers sitting down, some chatting, some watching over the students. 

Some of the teachers weren't on the train because some used the flu network or some stay at Hogwarts. Hagrid, of course, lives at Hogwarts just like Professor Trelawney. Also Professor Binns, because he a ghost. (Duh). Draco, Harry, Professor Muchham and Neville Longbottom all used the Hogwarts Express.  
Professor La Rouge, who teaches Flying and Muggle studies, flued from her home in France. And finally, Professors Flitwick, Vector and Babbling all Apperated into Hogsmead.

Draco sat down on the end next to Professor La Rouge. She was a short brunette women in her late twenties with long purple robes. He thought she was fairly attractive but completely forgot the thought when a certain raven haired professor walked in from one of the side doors leading to the Professors table. Harry sat down next to Hagrid and greeted the larger man with a massive hug. He really missed Hagrid over the years. He didn't visit Hagrid much but they sent each other letters every so often updating each other on their lives.

"How are you Hagrid and how's Whitherwings?" He asked with a knowing smile across his face. Hagrid's large collection of magical creatures has grown over the years. One of his new pets is a 'new' hippogriff called Witherwings, previously known as Buckbeak. However, as we all know, after Buckbeak injured a certain Malfoy in their third year he was put to death. But after a plan to save him from his fate, they sent him of to hide with Sirius after he escaped from Azkaban. Two 'men' on the run.

After talking with Hagrid and with some of the other Professors, Harry looked over to spot Draco talking with some of the other teachers. By the time all this had happened Head Mistress Mcgonagall had entered taking her rightful place in Dumbledores old chair. He thought she suited her place nicely. He always new he would make a Great Head one day. Looking away from draco, he focused on Minerva standing up getting the rooms full attention. 

"Now students, the new first years will be arriving shortly so please be silent." She sat down and, not long after, the door to the great hall opened. Students filled the long row between the long house tables with Neville Longbottom leading them down the hall and then sitting down next to Harry. They greated each other then quickly put their attention back to the Head mistress. 

After the sorting hat ceremony was complete she made the annual speech about how the Forbidden Forest is forbidden (hence the name) and other school rules etc. After she dismissed everyone by letting each year go one by one. Harry and the other Heads of Houses were told to go meet their students at their common rooms. Harry headed for the Gryffindor common rooms while Draco went the complete opposite direction towards the dungeons. Both nervous for their next encounter.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

As Draco put away all his belongings in his new room at Hogwarts, a knock came from the oak wood door that hung a painting of snake in a apple tree.   
The snake slithered into one of the paintings in his room.

"Sir, there's a student here to give you something. Shall I open the door for you?" The snake hissed.

"Yes, just give me a moment." Draco put down the cloths he had folded in his hands and walked towards the door. The door opened to reveal a young student with folders and parchment in her hands. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Head mistress Mcgonagall, sent for me to give you these. She said they were the lesson curriculum for this year and information about your new duty's as the Head of Slytherin. Also, there's a note from her. Will that be all or would you like me to wait for a response, Professor?" She looked so young, with her dirty blonde pig tails and her bright pink hair bands. She seemed extremely proud of her delivery and Draco couldn't help but smile at her.

"No, that will be all. What's your name?" Draco asked as the girl passed him the parchment and folder.

"It's Lily, professor." Draco nodded at her and waved her goodbye. She skipped of joyfully as she went back to the her dorm. Although the girl wore Gryffindor robes he couldn't help like the girl. She seemed so happy and full of life. He went back into his room, placed down the folder of parchment, then proceeded to read the letter from Head Mistress Mcgonagall.

—————————

Dear Mr Malfoy,  
I welcome you to your new teaching position at Hogwarts. I hope your living arrangements are up to your standards and to your satisfaction.   
As you know, school officially begins tomorrow as will your lessons. I have given you your lesson timetable and all you will need to know about your lessons in the folder I sent you.  
I expect fair and exemplary teaching and lesson planning. As I tell every head of the houses, I expect fair and equal punishments and rewards for all the houses, even of your own.  
I hope this year you will have an enjoyable experience.  
Yours sincerely,  
Head Mistress Mcgonagall

——————————

Draco folded the parchment, placing it back in the envelope, while thinking about what Mcgonagall had said. His rooms where definitely up to Malfoy's standards with its king sized bed, walk in wardrobe and on suite. Also its large open plan lounge, containing a beautiful brick fireplace, leading to a moderately sized kitchen with wooden cupboards and marble surfaces. 

He loved it.

It was almost like it was built by him-probably because it was. Draco loved the sleek look about it but the wooden accents and the brick fire place bring out a homey sense which he loved. Malfoy Manor, his childhood home, was cold and dreary. He liked the design of the manor but wished it could of had a bit more warmth.

He remembers the Weasley's new home, much like their old home 'The Burrow', it was cozy and, although small, it brought everyone closer together.  
The thought of the Weasley home made him think of all the time him and Harry went to stay there. Himself, Harry and the Weasley's playing quidditch in the large garden. Harry and him snuggling on he sofa at Christmas at the Weasley's, both finally happy after the war.

Him and Harry at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Holding each other close as they slow dance to the soft calm music, wishing it could never end.

So many happy memories that he wished he didn't remember.

That would make it easier, wouldn't it?

  
It had been a week since the start of school and Draco had finally gotten into the flow of teaching and being head of Slytherin.  
He had been wanting to talk to Harry but every time he saw him Harry had turned around and walked in the other direction.  
He hoped Harry would talk to him soon.   
Draco understood why Harry didn't want to talk to him.  
He basically abandoned Harry.

———

(Flashback)

Draco was scurrying around Harrys apartment (which Draco's stuff had slowly moved here) gathering his stuff up as quick as possible. He had heard the door open and Harry call his name. Harry had walked into the bed room with a confused look.

"Draco, what's going on. Has something happened." He reached out to make draco stop what he was doing. Staring into Harry's eyes made him freeze for a second and reconsider what he was about to do. However, everything that's happened flowed into Draco's mind.

The abuse from everyone he meets, about him being a Malfoy and about how Harry could be with someone like Draco. People always questioned Harry for being with him and it made Draco doubt their relationship. He new Harry loved him, but it wasn't enough. It was to painful to stay there anymore.  
Draco looked away from harry and continued packing his bags.

"I cant do this anymore." 

Harrys became fearful of what draco meant. He knew Draco's life was hard because of what happened, but he though it was getting better.

"Do what?" Harry questioned, there was a noticeable quiver in his voice.

"Everything. I cant stay here anymore. I got a job offer in America and I took it. I can live in a place where no one knows me and where I can't be myself. Not the Death eater who's supposedly put the boy how lived under a love potion. I just cant handle it anymore." 

"I'll come with you." This stopped Draco. He looked at Harry who seemed to actually be considering this.

"This is your home Harry. I wont be the reason you have to give that up." Draco had gotten all his stuff and began walking out the bedroom.

"You are my home Draco."

"No."

"Draco can we just think about this. Draco, I love you please don't leave me."

Draco had one hand on the door. 

He turned around and looked at the steam streaked face of Harry Potter.

"Your better of without me."

His hand pushed down the door handle and walked out of the apartment. 

———————

Draco remembered how much he hurt Harry when he left. 

Harry had been getting so much abuse from being with an Ex Death-eater. 

——————

(Flashback-before breakup)

One evening, Harry was going through the post and Draco was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

Draco watched as Harrys face drew cold.

He looked ready to bawl his eyes out but also ready to punch a wall. 

Worry attacked Draco unexpectedly as he watched harry in pain.

Not saying much, Harry walked into the living room, threw the letter into the fireplace and lit the logs ablaze.

Then walked into their bedroom got changed and went straight to bed.

Draco quickly ran to the fireplace and magically retrieved the letter.

He started reading.  
  
_To Mr Potter_  
_You disgust me._  
_We though you were the wizarding worlds saviour but your just a disgusting gay man who's in a relationship with a traitorous death eater._  
_You should of killed him, but instead you sleep with him._  
_Your a disgrace to us all._  
_From, everyone's thoughts_

  
The letter hit Draco really hard. He wanted to crawl into a ball and cry his eyes out. But he knew he had to be strong for Harry.  
Draco put the letter back into the fire and crawled into bed with a weeping Harry.

This was when Draco first considered leaving Harry. The first time he saw how much their relationship was hurting the man he loved.

A/N  
I was going to put swearing into the hate letter but decided against it. I found it difficult to write such harsh words about Harry and Draco. 

* * *

It was the last few minutes of Draco's lesson. He was teaching first year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students. Draco was delighted to be teaching the young Gryffindor girl, Lily, who had be sent to deliver Draco his work when her first arrived at Hogwarts. She was a delightful girl with so much energy.

He envied the innocence of the girl. Draco had noticed in their lessons she seemed to take anything thrown at her and make something good out of it. The lesson ended and Draco had noticed the look on Lily's face. She looked to be ok and smiling at her friend. But she had the look draco new all to well.

"Lily, could I speak with you for a minute." She looked up with a weary smile. Lily had waved her friend good bye and walked to Draco and proceeded to lean on the dest next to her professor.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" She asked. Draco sighed unshared I'd how to talk to her.

"You don't seem like your usual self, Lily. Is there something a matter, if you don't mind me asking." She seemed reluctant to speak but she spoke anyway. 

"My family is struggling to cope with my brothers......departure." Draco felt sadness radiating of Lily. It made him so angry and sad when people are hurting.

He caused so much pain and sadness when he was at Hogwarts. He bullied and tormented others to make him feel better because of his pain. Now, he wanted to repent for his sins. Hopefully, he thought, being at Hogwarts he could help other students with their pain just like he wished someone could have for him.

"You brothers, departure?" Draco asked wanting to understand.

Lily huffed out a breath, "You see professor, my brother was older than me, he was an Auror. I loved him so much. There was a raid or something in this old house. Four went in...only two came out. Both not my brother. His body was dragged out later on. They say their informant was misinformed and they underestimated the amount of people in the house. That's why I missed our last lesson. The funeral was yesterday." 

She finished and let a few tears fall out of her red eyes. Draco felt so many emotions for the girl. Why do so many bad thing happen to good people. 

"I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say.

"Anyway, what about you. I cant be the only one with a sob story." Draco started laughing at the shear bluntness of the girl. It was almost like talking to an adult. He thought about his life for a second and knew the thing that made him even more sad than his school years.

"Harry."

"Professor Potter?" She questioned.

"Yes, um, we were together for a bit but I abandoned him out of fear." Draco was nervous talking about Harry and hadn't looked up from his feet. Lily pondered about what to say to the professor.

"Maybe you could try and fix it. At least you have the chance to make amends. I think you both could do with a bit of happiness. When ever I see him he seems just as lost as you." 

Draco looked at the girl, "You are very mature for you age, when I was in first year I was a self-centred nob." 

They both chuckled. 

Lily pushed of the desk and began walking backward slowly, "If it makes you feel any better, I think you've improved immensely Professor." 

Lily pauses for a second. "Remember what I said Professor. You both could do with a little happiness. Talk to him." She smiled and began walking away.

He was momentarily stunned. What a mature eleven year old. 

And what good advice. But would he take it?

(Lilys POV)

It was a dark dull cloudy evening at Hogwarts when Lily saw Professor Potter walking along the corridors. She thought of what what she and Professor Malfoy spoke about. She knew they both could make each other happier. Remembering her parents happiness made her love the idea of soulmates and finding who your supposed to be with for the rest of your life.

She wanted everyone to have love like her parents. So she hoped with her help they could makeup with each other. Walking up to the professor with a confident stride, she said hi hopping he would remember her from DADA and him being her Head of House.

"Hello professor." She said with a smile.

He seemed to recognise her and replied with a smile, "Lily, right? I remember your excellent use of expeliarmus in DADA. You have very good potential."  
She seemed to gleam at the appraisal. "Thank you professor, anyway I wanted to talk to you about something." He motioned her to walk with him towards his previous destination. "Go on." He replied.

"Well I spoke with Professor Malfoy." Harrys head shot right up at the name, just like does anytime someone mentions Draco. Lily continued.

"I've been having problems at home and we talked about everything, it really helped. He also spoke of you." She paused for a moment. They both stopped walking and Harry looked in her in the eyes. 

"I understand you left on bad terms but he seems to miss you and regret what he did. He didn't say much but from what I gathered I think you both could do with talking, in my opinion. I also understand that I am a student and have no right telling you what to do and getting in your personal lives.   
However, I understand that you both seem sad and both could do with a little love."

She finally finished talking, then looked at Harry nervous of how he would react. 

Harrys POV 

Harry was taken a back by the girl. Did Draco really confide in this girl. She looked nervous for his reply.

"Your probably right." He said, which surprised himself. He looked at the girl and wondered why she was giving a teacher love advice.

"You confuse and also intrigue me Lily. When in was a student, especially in first year, I would of been petrified at talking to a teacher with such honesty and concern for there well being. Why are you different."

She smiled weakly at the Professor. 

"I understand what it's like to miss out on love. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, especially someone who's sacrificed so much to protect others." They looked at each other and left it at that. 

Lily walked back towards the way they came and Harry stood watching the girl walk away. After a few seconds he turned away and continued towards his new destination.

He was finally going to see Draco.

* * *

  
Harry was walking along the dark corridors of Hogwarts, lite by only the moonlight and candles burning along the walls, with a fast pace. He was going straight to Draco.

Wait......Harry stopped in his tracks and walked back a few paces to the glass case along the wall containing some trophy's. He reached up and attempted to fix the hopeless mop on top of his head. It was useless. 

Giving upon his appearance, Harry continued on his path towards the Potions classroom witch was connected to Draco's office. As he reached the door he contemplated whether to knock or simply walk in. He opted for just walking in. Not knowing if Draco was actually in his classroom or office.

Harry pushed open the dark oak wood doors and entered with slow cautious strides. 

The room was just as he remembered it. Rows of large tables covered in various flask, metal contraptions and a few scattered cauldrons. Cabinets lined up against the cracked stone walls.

It was lite only by the moonlight shining through the high windows. Lamps were scattered around producing daunting shadows across the large room. He looked toward the desk and saw him, and begun slowly stepping closer and closer. Draco was hunched over, quill in hand scribbling away on parchment. He looked content. 

Harry was surprised Draco didn't notice him before he got this close. The lighting from the door had crept in when he had opened the door and the great hinged creeped loudly. 

Harry had crosses half way across the room when he stooped, afraid to go any further. Draco was so emerged in his work he still didn't notice Harry. 

"Draco?" Harry asked, attempting to gain the blondes attention.

He had abruptly stopped moving his quill and paused. Harry waited for him to look up but he seemed to carry on, head down, as if he didn't hear his name was called out.

"What may I help you will at this hour?"

Harry stoped for ward closer to Draco. "I wanted to talk."

Draco stopped working and looked up at Harry. "That might be a good idea." 

Draco stood up and walked to the front of his desk, down the raised platform and stood right in front of Harry, looking down at the shorter man. They stared at each other waiting for the other to start, to afraid to begin speaking them selves. 

"Why did you leave?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco was taken aback by the sudden question.

"I-I couldn't take it. You know what it was like," Draco stared at Harry, desperately wishing for him to understand, "the looks and the ridicule. You were never there when people push me up against the walls shouting at me, spitting in disgust, when people beet me on the streets. I was alone, or at least it felt that way."

"You know how hard it was for me as well, I thought we could get through out together, but you up and left. You cold have talked to me, not hide away and close your self off."

"You could never know what its like to be me, you The-Boy-Who lived, how could you possible know what its like to have everyone in the entire Wizarding world hate you. Afraid of you!"

"I tried, I really did, but you never let me in." 

Harry began to turn away. Draco reached out for Harry and took his wrist in his hand. 

He jerked his wrist away from Draco and stared at him. 

"Harry I-I.." His apology was cut short by Harry fleeing from the room. After a few seconds Draco composed himself and began to run after Harry and into the spitting sky.

They ended up at the base of the tree that Draco had been turned into a ferret by 'Mad-eye Moody' all those years ago. Where draco had taunted Harry.

Where they shared their first kiss.

"Leave me alone!" Harry turned toward Draco and pushed him backwards.

Draco pushed forward "I'm sorry!" His tears treating to fall, but even if he let them the increasing pour of rain hitting their heads would cover them.

"YOU LEFT ME, DRACO." Harry had finally broken down after holding in for so long. His knees growing weaker and threatening to collapse from out under him.

"I'm sorry."

Harry lunged for Draco and held him tight while sobbing uncontrollably. Draco was surprised at the sudden show of affection from Harry, but slowly eased into the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I promise I'll never leave you, ever again." Draco Held him tighter, but Harry began to pull away.

"Promise?" Harry said looking into the silver eyes of the man he loved.

  
"Promise" 

Then their lips collided, holding each other as close as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the errors. I only went through it once.
> 
> Wattpad has a very different layout and way they do their 'books' so I had to change allot.  
> Its not the best but whatever.  
> -  
> Wrote a list of all the teacher if you wanted to know:
> 
> DADA - Harry Potter (New Head of Gryffindor)  
> Potions - Draco Malfoy (New head of Slytherin)  
> Herbology - Neville Longbottom (Head of Hufflepuff)  
> Ancient runes - Professor Bathsheba Babbling (Head of Ravenclaw)  
> Care of Magical creatures - Rubeus Hagrid  
> Transfiguration - Professor Muchham  
> History of Magic - Professor Binns  
> Flying lessons/ Muggle Studdies - Madame le Rouge  
> Divination - Professor Trelawney  
> Charms - Professor Flitwick  
> Arithmancy - Professor Vector


End file.
